


Hug Me!

by Seqyn



Series: Promise Me Nothing Sequels/Spin-Offs/Stand-Alones [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Love, M/M, Thiefshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seqyn/pseuds/Seqyn
Summary: A vacation supplement is necessary, so Bakura provides Marik with all his heart's desires.





	Hug Me!

Marik threw himself at Bakura, grabbing his shirt. "We should have a vacation!"

"We can't afford one," Bakura said calmly, setting down his mobile. "How about a cheaper alternative?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Why do you even want to go on vacation, anyway?"

"Yuugi and Yami are going on one, so we should, too," Marik said. "Do you want to be second to Yami? Our vacation should be a raging oasis of sex and champagne supernovas!"

"No." Bakura took his phone back up, going back to whatever he was doing. "We don't have the money."

"Then what can we do?"

"Well. . ." Bakura thought on it quietly. "I can hug you."

"Yay! Kitty hugs! Hug me!" Marik was enfolded into a soft embrace while grinning contently. "I love 'Kura Kitty Hugs™."

"That's not what they're called."

"Whatever."


End file.
